


Fateful Dance

by grellagainstgrossness



Series: Tumblr Drabble Requests [16]
Category: Homestuck, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grellagainstgrossness/pseuds/grellagainstgrossness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel, unfortunately, can't be a wallflower at every party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fateful Dance

Earl Ciel Phantomhive hated parties. His butler had been right when he called him a wallflower, once upon a time - he stuck thoroughly,  _thoroughly_ to the sidelines unless he was dragged out to dance by Lizzie. (And once upon a time, Madam Red.)

Now, though, his fiance was busy with a  _princess._ One of Soma’s sisters had come over with a small entourage from India, and Lizzie had taken to her like a duck to water. Soma was thankfully distracted by his sister - Feferi, her name was - and even Sieglinde was utterly delighted with a _princess._

Thankfully, that meant Ciel was left well enough alone.

Before he could properly settle against the wall, though, cane in hand, a soft voice interrupted him. “Um, Earl Phantomhive, right?” Suppressing a sigh, Ciel focused on the owner of the voice - one of the nobles that had come with Princess Feferi from India. A… Lord, or something, he hadn’t paid much attention, as he was merely a child. (His age, true, but still a child.)

The young Lord in question looked very hopeful upon receiving his full attention. Ciel almost felt bad for how likely it was he was going to crush that smile. Almost. “Would you… Would you care for a dance?” And then he  _offered his hand._

Ah. Yes. Smile-smashing to commence.

Before Ciel could open his mouth, however, he spotted an awfully alarming sight - Lizzie. Headed back his way. Oh, god. Dancing with Lord Eridan could  _not_ be as bad as whatever Lizzie had in store for him, whatever glint that was in her eyes.

“Yes,” the Earl immediately blurted, reaching out to take his hand. Lord Eridan paused, dumbstruck, as if he couldn’t even believe that had been a positive, and positively  _beamed,_ teeth glinting as he pulled Ciel towards the dance floor.

“Thank you,” he gushed, even as Ciel focused on NOT trampling the other’s feet, god. “I had hoped-”

“I can’t dance and listen at the same time,” he snapped, and was rewarded with wide eyes, before Eridan let out a small snicker.

The Earl glared holes into the Lord’s head, but he only shook it. “Here, let me teach you. You’re moving your foot a bit wrong there…”


End file.
